


Icing on the Cake

by britishmenaremycupoftea



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cupcakes, Cute!Tom, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaremycupoftea/pseuds/britishmenaremycupoftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has been away for a while and the reader needs to tell him something important... What better way to do it than with cupcake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Hey guys, this is my first fic on AO3 so bear with me :D  
> Let me know what you think in the comments ;)  
> -Lu x

Icing on the Cake

 

Vanilla and chocolate wafted through the air of the apartment you and Tom shared. However, the only reason you were baking cupcakes is because Tom was due home from filming his latest movie today. You missed Tom every time he went away but this time it was much more difficult…

You heard the key in the door and nervously smoothed your hair. As he came into the room, he noticed the large array of cupcakes on the table.  
Spelling out a message – Daddy Hiddles<3

Enfolding you in his arms, he stared into your eyes with his tear-filled green ones and asked “Really? Am I really going to be a dad?”  
Smiling and nodding as he picked you up, you knew this was going to be the start of a wonderful new adventure as you heard him mutter “This is the icing on the cake!”


End file.
